Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Our Powers Combined
by MineChu
Summary: Based on the games by Nintendo and ChunSoft. A young human named Arlon finds himself lost when he finds this strange structure, then he finds himself stuck in the Pokemon world, taking a sword with him. Arlon then meets a few new friends before his brother gets dragged into the same situation...
1. Prologue

A young child named Arlon was looking for a way out of a forest that he had wandered into by mistake. Though he was young, he had found a stone that no one else would find, being a green color. Then he found a strange sword, made entirely of stone.

"I'm hopelessly lost..." Arlon muttered to himself, "Wait, what's that?" There was a very strange structure in the distance. When Arlon got closer to it, all he could say was, "What?" There was a stone structure with an iron frame, it seemed like some sort of gateway. Then he saw the 4 stone pillars beside it. Each one had a different colored stone on top of it, except for the last one, which seemed like it was missing. Instantly, Arlon reached into his pocket and took out the green stone, then he thought 'How am i going to get up there?' It was about twice his size. Then he remembered the sword.

Then, Arlon stuck it in the ground. Using the sword as a platform, he jumped and placed the stone atop the last pillar. When he took the sword out of the ground, the gateway seemed to emit a strange sound. Then it started sucking Arlon in. Arlon resisted, but the suck got stronger. It lifted him off his feet and through the gateway. He started to say "Don't!" but it was too late. he had passed through the gateway. "Just Great." Said Arlon. "Why does everything happen to me? Now where am I? No... Everythings going dark..." then Arlon blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

When Arlon awoke, he had a more expansive field of view. "Hey, what's with my vision?" He had looked at himself in an area of water to find he had been transformed. "No... I've been turned into a Snivy!"

"Who are you? inquired a nearby figure. Startled, Arlon falls into the lake. The figure started to laugh.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" yelled Arlon.

"Sorry," said the figure.

Arlon looks up to see the figure is an Axew. "Um... my name is Arlon." Then the Axew saw the sword in Arlon's hand. Scared, Axew stepped back. "What's wrong, Axew?"

"That thing you have, What is it?"

"This? What, never seen a sword before?" When he said 'sword' Axew went and hid.

"Don't hurt me!" Pleaded Axew.

"I have no reason to hurt you. What are you so scared of?"

"You kill Pokemon with sharp objects such as swords! How could you not know that?"

"Truth is, I know little about how this world works! I just got here!"

"Then where do you come from?"

"I come from a planet with creatures called humans."

"Oh really? Then I want you to meet someone. Follow me."

"Hey, What?" Axew had started to run off. "Fine." Arlon runs after him, still wondering what this world would be like. It wasn't very far, so it was easy to get there. "No one is here."

"I know." said Axew. "This is where we meet when we finish exploring. He should be here soon." Then a figure turned the corner and approached them. "Blake! Perfect timing."

"Huh?" said Blake. "Who is this, Axew?" When he entered the light and Arlon saw an Oshawott.

"My name is Arlon." Much to Arlon's suprise, Blake growled at him. "What's your problem?"

"Its okay, Blake!" Axew explained, "This is not who you think he is!"

"How can you be so sure?" Then Blake saw the sword. "Oh. Human?"

"How did you-" began Arlon.

"I'm a human too."

"What? No way."


	3. Chapter 2

Then, out of the blue, Blake tried throwing his schalop at Arlon. Then, Arlon did something Blake would have never expected. Arlon had caught the schalop, not with his hands, but in his mouth! "Mmf" muttered Arlon "You're going to have to do better than that to damage me."

"Why?" Axew asked Blake. "Why do you always do that?"

"I keep telling you," explained Blake. "I cannot control myself around unfamiliar Pokemon."

"Here, you can have this back!" shouted Arlon, thrusting the schalop at Blake. It hit Blake in the face. "OW!" He yelled. "What was that for?"

"Sorry about that, I was just scared that you started a fight with me."

"Look at that..." Axew blurted out.

"Look at what?" Blake and Arlon ask in unison. Axew points to his right. They all look to see a beautiful sunset."Wow..." then Arlon noticed something move in the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" he said, looking toward the movement. What he saw was bubbles. "What the heck?"

"Hey," said Axew, "Its okay. Its just Buizel."

"A Buizel? In Unova?"

"What's Unova?"

This caught Arlon off guard. No reigons? Suddenly, Arlon felt clueless. Then he realized that he had gone to another world. "Never mind."

"Arlon, what are you going to do about shelter for the night?" Again, Arlon did not see this one coming.

"I-I never thought about it, but doesn't it seem a little early for the sunset?"

"I thought you were asleep for most of the day," said Blake.

"Oh yeah."

"Why don't you come live with us?" Axew suggested.

"I don't see any reason not to."

"Great! It shouldn't be too far from here."

"Huh? What's that on that scarf?"

"What, this?" Axew holds up the badge. "You just noticed? Its our team badge."

"Team badge?"

"I'll explain on the way to our home. Come on!" With that, the three headed south towards a small village.


	4. Chapter 3

While they were walking, Axew explained all about the exploration team thing. As soon as Axew finished, Arlon exclaimed, "Now THAT is my kind of thing!"

"Oh," said Axew, "really?"

"No joke. It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"It is very fun." Said Blake, "However, its not fun when the dungeon gets the better of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Mystery Dungeons have lots of other Pokemon that can turn on you at any moment."

"I'm not afraid. I enjoy fighting."

"Well, now that is weird. I did not think anyone liked to fight."

"This is it." said Axew. They were standing outside of a stone, dome-like shelter. It looked like an igloo, except it was stone and the tunnel in front was gone.

"Interesting," commented Arlon, "Homes are much different where I come from."

"Well, welcome to our world. Literally." Said Blake.

"How has it not been damaged? Rain weakens stone, you know."

"I honestly don't know. Confusing, isn't it?"

"It is. Oh and I want to join your Exploration team."

"Really?" shouted Axew, excited.

"Of course! Will that be a problem?"

"Of course not! I'll explain the system to you tomorrow."

"Cool!" They went inside and got settled to get some sleep, but Arlon cannot seem to clear his mind.


	5. Chapter 4

Arlon just couldn't calm down. He just kept pacing the floor, still trying to understand what had happened to him. He was reciting how the day had gone, when he realized something. "Wait a sec..." he said to himself, "After I said that it felt early for the sunset, Blake was the one to say that I had been asleep most of the day! How the heck-"

"Yeah," said Blake "about that..."

"You're still awake?"

"You're coming with me, pal." Blake then jumped into the air and revealed himself to be a Zoarark.

"I knew it!"

"Good for you!" The Zoarark then grabbed Arlon and raced out of the house, then sped north.

"Put me down!" Commanded Arlon.

"Never!" At this, Arlon bit down on Zoarark's arm. Hard.

"Ow! You're going to pay for that!" Yelled Zoarark, slamming Arlon into the ground. Arlon was unfazed.

"Come at me!" Zoarark did.

"DARK PULSE!" Arlon, being a Snivy, was able to dodge the attack with ease. Then he let his instincts take over.

"ENERGY BALL!" This stunned Zoarark. How can Snivy use Energy Ball at such a low level? While he was confused, the attack scored a critical hit.

"Ow..." Zoarark muttered, "Im-Impossible... How? You have no prior battle experience... or do you?" Then a white fog covered area. When it cleared, Zoarark was standing up. Arlon was about to deliver another attack when...

"Thank you." It was Arlon's turn to be confused.

"What?"

"I thank you for driving that spirit out of me. My name is Zorian." Then he left without another word. Arlon just stood there. What had just happened?

"MMMMMFF!" Groaned something nearby.

"Huh?" Arlon looked around. "Who's there?"

"Hlp" Came the muffled answer. Following the voice through a bush, he came across...

"Blake?" He was tied up in a bundle of rope.

"HLP!" Blake yelled. No doubt that Zorian had done this.

"Okay, okay, I'll help you!" Arlon untied the ropes surprisingly easily.

"Thank you," Blake said when Arlon finished. "You knew my name, do you know Axew?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Which way?"

"Follow me!" Arlon started south.

It took about 20 minutes to get back to the house, and Arlon was starting to feel tired.'At last,' he thought.

"Let's explain this to Axew in the morning," Suggested Blake.

"My thoughts exactly." Agreed Arlon. They silently went inside and settled into bed. They both fell asleep fairly quickly.


	6. Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Arlon jumped awake to the sound of a voice. "No..." He complained, "Just... let... me... sleep..."

"So he's waking?" Asked a voice.

"Blake?" Arlon opened his eyes to see that it was indeed Blake, but there was something off about him. Axew was awake as well, standing next to Blake.

"I see you're awake now," Said Axew. "I've been waiting."

"Axew, there's something I need to tell you-"

"If you're referring to what happened last night, Blake already told me all about it.

"Oh... kay."

"Let me explain what the team does every day. First, we head over to the request board."

"That board just next to the house that I saw yesterday?"

"How did you see it?" Demanded Blake. "It was nearly pitch-black out there!"

"Hey, we got here just after sunset! Are you still dizzy from that Zorian?"

"Sorry, and yes, I am still dizzy from that encounter."

"As I was saying," said Axew, "We go to the request board and choose a poster from it." Arlon was fidgeting with his sword. "Are you even listening?"

"I hear you loud and clear."

"Uh."

"Didn't see that one coming did you?"

"How do you do that? I mean, how do you fiddle with that sword and listen to me at the same time?"

"I don't know. I just do it. Why don't we have a look at the request board?" They went to the request board.

"Anything catch your eye here?"

"Actually, yes!" Arlon points to a picture on the lower-left corner of the board. "That does!"

"What is that thing?"

"Its a pickax, I believe. never seen one of those before either?"

"No."

"If we go after that, things might get very interesting!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Said Blake.

"It's settled then!" Said Axew. "We go look for this pickax thing." Axew took the poster off the board and, much to Arlon's surprise, they teleported!

"Wha!" exclaimed Arlon. "How did you do that?"

"TM30 teleport." Explained Axew.

"You can learn that?" Arlon's mind remembered how he was suddenly able to use Energy Ball. Maybe TMs were more common than he thought.

"Where are we?" asked Blake. They look around to see a broken castle.


	7. Chapter 6

"What is going on?" asked Blake. "Last time we were here, this place was very much fixed." Arlon wasn't afraid. He started to approach the castle when he noticed something weird.

"Why is it so dark inside?" he asked. "It's the middle of the day!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Axew.

"Inside the castle it's pitch black. Freaky, no?" Blake looked the castle to see that Arlon was right.

"What the?" said Blake. Arlon approached the gateway. "Don't get too far ahead of us!" That was going to be a problem. Arlon then went inside at an alarming speed.

_Transition_

Arlon stopped writing. It was getting late, he needed some sleep. He was writing how he had become what he was while the thoughts were still in his head. He closed the journal and hid it in a panel in the wall. Then a voice came that said, "You're still awake, Snivy?" Startled, Arlon turned around to see that there was his human partner, Xyantou. "Oh, did I startle you?" Arlon nodded. It was the only thing he was sure Xyantou would understand. "Come here." Xyantou then picked up Arlon by the neck. Then he realized what he had done and proceeded to move his hand so Arlon could breathe. "Don't do that!" Arlon said, but all Xyantou could hear was an angry "Sni Snivy!" Scared, Xyantou said "Okay, okay, not the neck." Then they were silent for the rest of the night.

Arlon awoke to the morning sun in his face. Xyantou was still asleep. Good. Now was the time for some exploring nature. He started to run outside when he noticed his hand. It was red. 'A trick of the light perhaps?' thought Arlon, continuing outside. Upon going outside, Arlon started running. He kept staring at the trees, not noticing the yellow figure in front of him. By the time he looked away from the trees it was too late. He collided with the figure from behind. "OW!" the figure screamed. "What was that all about?" The figure turned to look at Arlon. "Hello?" Arlon was unconscious.

Xyantou had opened his eyes to find that it was surprisingly dark. "Whats going on here?"

"Not so tough without your partner are you?" said a nearby voice. Xyantou looked around to see there was no one around. "Show yourself!" he commanded. No response. "Come on, you coward!" Xyantou started to feel drowsy, even though he had just woken up. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because you're a pesky little freak" said the voice. Then Xyantou blacked out.

Arlon awoke saying "Foundation of clay." He then realized what he had said and started to laugh.

"Getting off topic are we now?" the yellow figure from before. Arlon realized that he was a Pikachu. "That was pretty funny though." Arlon then started to walk back to where he was before. "Where are you going?"

"If you must know, I am going back to my partner." Arlon then ran off. He was about halfway back to the shelter when he saw something run past him. He immediately realized that it was Xyantou, being captured by two other humans. Arlon started to run towards them when one of them turned around and said "Yeah, I don't think so." The human held out his hand and a beam of energy shot towards Arlon. Arlon managed to dodge it at the last moment.

"Resistance is futile!" said the other human, holding his hand out as well. Two beams of energy shot towards Arlon. He dodged the first, but the second one nailed him. He suddenly felt a surge of electricity going through his body. Arlon then tried to attack, but then he fainted.


	8. Chapter 7

When Arlon awoke, he found himself in a steel cage. "Wha-" He started to say

"Who's there?" asked a nearby voice. It sounded familiar... Arlon looked around to see that there was another cage, about two feet away from him. Inside that cage was an Oshawott. Then he noticed the symbol for fire burned in the Pokemon's left hand.

"Blake?" said Arlon. "Is that really you?" At the mention of his name, Blake jumped, hitting his head on the top of the cage. It was then that they realized that they were hanging off the ceiling of wherever they were.

"Ow" said Blake. "How do you know my name?" Arlon then showed Blake the mark on his right hand. It was a lightning bolt. "A-Arlon?"

"Blake! I thought I'd never see you again!" Arlon then got a surge of energy. He tried the first thing that crossed his mind. Much to Blake's surprise, Arlon started to chew through the bars. Bad idea. "OW!"

"Why did you even try that? Silly little thing you are!"

"ENERGY BALL!"

"NO! WAIT!" Arlon stopped the attack. "We'd fall to our doom!" Blake was right. they were about fifty feet above the ground.

"New idea. LEAF BLADE!" Arlon's tail started to glow. Then he smacked one of the bars with it. The attack mashed through the bar, sending it falling. Arlon's tail stopped glowing.

"Woah! When did you learn that?" A thought then crossed Arlon's mind. How was Blake going to get out of his cage?

"Idea!" said Arlon, climbing on top of the cage he was in.

"What is it?"

"Use razor shell to weaken the bar's hold on the steel frame, maybe then I could yank it out, allowing you to escape!"

"It just might work! RAZOR SHELL!" the attack went about halfway through the bar. Arlon then tried to pull the bar out using vine whip.

"No good, do the same thing to the bottom of it!"

"RAZOR SHELL!" This time, the attack went all the way through the bar. Arlon then pulled it out with ease, then used his vines to grab Blake. 

"Let me go!" yelled Xyantou.

"As you wish!" said the shadowy figure, throwing Xyantou onto the floor. He was tied in a bundle of ropes.

"When Snivy gets his hands on you-"

"We've already taken care of him. He's trapped right now." Xyantou froze. How did they manage to capture Snivy, him being so fast?

"Mark?" came a voice from another room. "They've escaped."

"What? Impossible."

"Do it while you still can!"

"Right! Xyantou, we won't be worried about you much anymore!" then Mark held up a syringe with green fluid.

"Poison? Are you going to poison me?"

"Of course not! We're not a gang of murderers." Mark injected the liquid through Xyantou's shoulder. Then Xyantou blacked out. Arlon and Blake had gotten to him just after he fainted. "You're too late, were finished here. When he wakes up, he will understand you though!" Arlon understood what he meant. Then his emotions went nuts. Mark turned around to leave, but Arlon didn't let him go. Using vine whip, he stopped Mark from going any further and started to attack.

"ENERGY BALL!" This knocked out Mark on contact. Then he heard a faint "Kibago."

"A-Arlon..." called Blake "Look." There right before his eyes was Xyantou, transformed into an Axew.

"I never wanted this!" screamed Xyantou. "Why do they do it?"

"Xyantou," said Arlon, "Can you understand me?" Then Arlon saw the syringe that Mark had used. It still had some of the fluid in it. Arlon then knew his next move.

"Yeah, I can."

"I am a human just like you."

"Hey," said Blake, "Im human too!" Arlon went over and grabbed the syringe.

"Let's go give their leader a taste of his own medicine."

"Wait, you don't mean..."

"Exactly." Arlon started to run off.

"Hey! Slow down!" Arlon was ready to pwn someone.


	9. Chapter 8

Arlon was running way too far ahead of Xyantou and Blake. He was blinded by the mixed feelings he had. "SLOW DOWN!" Blake yelled. Arlon just kept running. Blake then tried to stop him with water gun. When the move hit, Arlon finally stopped. He calmed down.

"Thanks," said Arlon, "I needed that."

"Just try to slow down enough to stick with us" said Blake.

"Their leader is on the top floor of this place" explained Xyantou. Then the floor started to shake.

"What the?" said Blake.

"Earthquake?" Somehow Arlon didn't think so.

"Lets get out of here!" Arlon yelled. The walls started to crumble around them. They dashed for the staircase, but it was blocked from the falling stones. "Out of the way! ENERGY BALL!" The attack hit the wall of stones and exploded, making a hole just big enough for them to go through. "Lets move!" They went through the hole just before it closed off. The exit was only a few feet away. Then a voice said "Stick around!" and shut the door, knocking Arlon back inside.

"Now what?" yelled Xyantou.

"AQUA JET!" chanted Blake, surrounding himself with water.

"No! Wait!" said Arlon. Too late. Blake had slammed into the door with all his might, but instead of the door breaking, Blake hit himself on the head.

"Ouch! Ow! My head!"

"I was trying to tell you, the things made of metal!" Arlon then got an idea. "LEAF TORNADO!" Arlon started to spin on his head. Then he used the move to pull the door off its hinges. He then stopped the tornado.

"Woah! When did you learn to do that?"

"Not now! Lets get out of here!" They escaped just as the entire building collapsed. It was quite dark outside.

"Snivy?" said Xyantou. "Oshawott?"

"The name's Arlon."

"Call me Blake. What do you want?"

"Come with me."

"You want to go back to the shelter, yes?" asked Arlon.

"Yeah."

"Let me lead then."

"Fine." Not much happened on the way there. They were almost there when Blake and Xyantou fell asleep. Arlon then used vine whip to pick up the two. The shelter was now in view. Arlon went inside and dropped them on the bed. Then he went to the panel where had hidden the journal. He grabbed the journal, opened it up to the next blank page, and began to write.

_As soon as I entered the castle, the gateway disappeared._


	10. Chapter 9

As soon as Arlon passed through the gateway, it disappeared behind him. Then Axew and Blake appeared out of nowhere. They were surprisingly quiet. Arlon advanced as he realized something. 'I really should have put this down.' he thought, looking at his sword. Then Arlon heard a sound nearby. Arlon was startled into saying "Boundless skyline?" At this Blake started to laugh.

"Why did you say that? We cant even see the sky." Finally the tension broke. Wanting to make things more random, Arlon said

"Variety is shocking, isn't it?" Blake cracked up.

"How did you know that would make him laugh?" asked Axew.

"It was a shot in the dark. I laugh at randomness too." Then, they saw an Eevee. Arlon raised his sword. The Eevee charged at Arlon, but he easily blocked every attack.

"How?!" asked Blake.

"Swords are fun!" Then Arlon took a swing at the Eevee, and it disappeared. "Owned." There was a seed where the Eevee was defeated. Arlon picked it up and asked, "What's this thing?"

"Let me take a closer look." said Axew. Arlon handed over the seed. Axew took about about ten seconds to examine it, then said, "Looks like a reviver seed. Arlon started to swing his sword wildly. "Calm yourself"

"Make me!" said Arlon. Then he took a swing at Blake. Blake blocked the move with his schalop. Then Arlon tackled him.

"Wanna fight?" Blake said.

"Bring it!"

"STOP!" shouted Axew. Arlon turned to look at him. Blake then doused Arlon with water gun.

"Much better, thanks." Arlon then got off of Blake. They then proceeded to the stairs. The next three floors they got through with no problem. On the 5th floor, the pickax was in sight. Arlon started to approach it. When he was about halfway he stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" said Axew.

"That was WAY too easy." said Arlon. "It doesn't feel right." Blake went ahead.

"Life is full of disappointments," said Blake. When Blake got near the pickax, they were surrounded by about twenty enemies. Blake and Axew froze. "Not good."

"Finally some fun!" said Arlon, charging at a Pikachu. With one swing of his sword, it disappeared. Arlon looked around, choosing his next target. Then he saw a Ralts. "Wait, what? A Ralts?"

"That's new." said Blake. Arlon swung his sword at Ralts, but it teleported behind him. It was about to use psybeam when Arlon changed stratgies. He tackled the Ralts, then before it could get back up, Arlon bit it. Then he got an idea.

"Follow me!" Arlon yelled, running down a narrow corridor. Blake grabbed the pickax and they followed, the horde of Pokemon close behind them. They went about helfway down the corridor when Arlon yelled "Out of the way!" Blake and Axew then hid behind Arlon, who threw his sword at the oncoming foes. It sliced through every last one of them.

"How?" Axew asked.

"Glad that's over" said Blake.

"Now that's what I call ownage!" shouted Arlon, retrieving his sword. Then they were instantly teleported back to the house.


	11. Chapter 10

Arlon racked his brain trying to remember what had happened next. He was too exausted to think straight. After about five minutes of thinking, Arlon gave up. He hid the journal in the panel in the wall and went to sleep. The plan was to try again tomorrow.

Arlon woke up abruptly after dreaming about nearly swallowing a strange yellow liquid he thought was poison. He then realized he was not in the shelter anymore. His eyes darted around for any sign of where he was when he saw it. There was a light fixture above his head.

"Am I home?" Arlon said to himself. He then looked at his body to see that he was human again. Except... when he looked behind him, he saw something that he could not believe. He still had a Snivy's tail! Just to be sure, Arlon touched it to find it was not an illusion. This could be trouble.

Arlon started to pace the floor when he realized what must of happened. Maybe that yellow liquid thing wasn't a dream. It was the only thing he could think of. Arlon was going to have to explain this to his family, but not now. So he decided to go under his blanket and go back to sleep.

Arlon awoke to his brother ruffling through his hair. "Timothy? That you?"

"Are you really back?" asked Timothy

"Yes but..."

"But what?"

"See for youself." Arlon took of the blanket to reveal his tail. Timothy froze for about a full minute before saying "Is it real?"

"What makes you think its not real?" said Arlon.

"Did you... were you in the Pokemon world?"

"Why else would I be like this?" Then they heard a noise coming from under the bed, followed by a faint "Oshawott." Arlon looked under the bed and his supisions were conformed when he saw Blake.

Blake then said, "Arlon, that you?" To Timothy it sounded like "Osha, Oshawott?"

"Yeah, that's me!" said Arlon. At least he could still understand him.

"What?" said Timothy. "You understand him? Do you know him too?"

"Arlon, it was freaky! Some humans came in the middle of the night and tried to make you drink this liquid, but i stopped them before they could get it in your mouth. Then the next thing I know, were back in the human world!" explained Blake.

"So it wasn't a dream, but how come you came with me and Xyantou was left behind?"

"Xyantou is here, I remember seeing him last night after we teleported. Question is, where is he now?"

"Timothy, this is Blake," Arlon said, grabbing him out from under the bed. Blake froze. He never realized that there was another human with him.

"I'm jealous," said Timothy, "I have always wanted to go to the Pokemon world."

"Did you?"

"Yes. I think we better tell the rest of the family about this..."

"Let's start with our sister first." Arlon started to go down the hallway when the door opened, and a figure stepped out. "Felicity?"

"A-Arlon?" said Felicity. "W-what happened to you?"

"Let's talk about that now." They went down stairs when Felicity said "Our parents have left for the night."

"Oh, they're finally letting you stay home alone?"

"Yeah." Arlon started to explain what had happened in the Pokemon world. Arlon was nearly to the part with Xyantou when Timothy randomly said "World of blocks!"

They all started to laugh. Arlon said "That's my brother, always making random references. Never gets old." Arlon had just finished the story when he heard a car engine. "Are they back? I want to explain this to them tomorrow." said Arlon, heading back upstairs. "I need to think how to word my story differently to them. Say nothing to them about me until tomorrow, okay?

They didn't argue. It was Arlon's experience, after all. "Come, Blake." They went into Arlon's room, where they stayed for the rest of the day. Arlon was talking with Blake about things in this world he didn't understand, because he apparently hadn't been to the human world in quite a while. Then he saw the moon outside, and crawled into bed with Blake in his arms. They almost instantly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Arlon woke up in the middle of the night because of the howling winds. His first thought was 'Tornado?' but then the winds calmed. Arlon then gazed over to his night stand to find... "My journal!" Immedeatly, he pick up the journal and began to write the next part of his adventure.

As soon as the trio emerged out of thin air, Axew was puzzled. "Where is he?"

"Good question" said Arlon. Blake was starting to get out of control.

"Creepers gonna creep?" Blake said, much to everyone's surprise. After about two seconds, Arlon started to laugh.

"Could you possibly be more random?"

"The time which I PWN you!" Blake shouted, using razor shell on Arlon.

"Yeah, right!" said Arlon, instinctively raising his sword to block. Blake was able to nail Arlon by faking to attack, then really attacking. "Oh, it is ON!"

"Please stop!" pleaded Axew. Too late, the two already began swordfighting. They both chanted random things while swinging.

"Have a taste of this!" said Blake, going in for another attack.

"I will then!" Arlon then waited until the last moment, and then bit Blake's schalop.

"I didn't mean literally!"

"Don't care!" Arlon started to raise his sword when Axew yanked it out of his hand. "Hey!"

"STOP THIS NOW!" Axew yelled.

"Alright, alright, take it easy!" Arlon took back his sword, when the three heard a noise. Fearing the worst, Blake looked up to the sky to see that tornado weather was forming.

"Uh... guys? Might wanna look up!" They did.

"Oh Arceus" said Axew.

"Should I try to stop it?" asked Arlon, clearly itching for some sort of challenge.

"You can't fight the weather!" said Blake. "All we can do is prepare!" The tornado was approaching fast. Arlon then stuck his sword in the ground.

"Hang on!" They all took hold of the sword. Within seconds, the tornado was upon them. Blake couldn't hang on for long, not having any fingers. Arlon then got sucked into the cyclone as well, but for some reason, it did not swallow up Axew. Axew just laid there for the next five minutes, trying to understand what had just happened.

Arlon awoke in a dense forest, nowhere familiar. then he heard a voice and tried to get up. No use, his legs were injured. Arlon tried to call out to them, but he just couldn't manage any sound. Arlon then saw a tall figure approaching. Somehow Arlon knew it was human. The human picked him up and ran off. Arlon then slipped back into unconsciousness.

Arlon woke up (again) in a strange stone structure. For a second, he thought he was back with Blake and Axew. Then he felt the pain. "Owowowowowowow."

Then he heard a strange voice. "Is he awake?" It sounded human. Arlon looked around to see there were 3 humans with him.

"I believe so, Max" said one of them. Were they talking about him?

"What kind of Pokemon is he, Quentin?" said another human.

"No clue, Xyantou." said Quentin. "We should stay with him until his injuries are healed."

"I think he's kind of cute" said Max.

"Yeah, I may look cute, but don't let your guard down!" said Arlon, but to the humans, it sounded like "Snivy, Sni Sni!"

"Snivy? What kind of Pokemon is Snivy?" said Xyantou. Then the ground started to shake.

Arlon was tired again. So he hid the journal underneath his bed and went back to sleep.

"Arlon, help me!" cried Xyantou, surrounded by ice-types. Arlon instantly went to fight off the foes when an ice beam hit him and he woke up with a start.

"Freaky!" he said. It was dawn, he was going to have to see his parents in a while...


	13. Chapter 12

Arlon silently got out of bed and wrapped the blanket around him. He straightened his tail to align with the rest of his body so it would be hidden until he took it off. Then he went to wake up Blake. "Hey, wake up," Arlon whispered.

"I was already awake," said Blake.

"Come." They went downstairs for some breakfast, being careful not to make much noise. "I wonder if you'll like these," said Arlon, taking out some strawberries from the fridge. Blake was excited to finally taste those again.

"Give it to me!" said Blake. Arlon had to bend down to give a few to Blake, being more than twice his size. Blake bit into one and chewed it like it was the best thing he ever tasted.

"How was it?"

"2 words. Freaking. EPIC!"

"Hey, don't yell."

"Aw, go roffle some waffles." Arlon cracked up.

"How do you suppose I do that?" With that, Blake laughed as well. They hadn't realized how loud they were, so they stopped when they heard footsteps. Blake hid behind Arlon. Then a tall figure came down the stairs. "Mother?" She looked at Arlon and said "Tim, how many times do I have to tell you to not drag the blankets out of your room?"

"I'm not Timothy!" said Arlon. "Look, There is something I need to tell you. Let's go back upstairs, alright?"

"Okay, Timothy."

"I'm Arlon, not Timothy." They both went up the stairs and started to talk. "I am about to blow your mind. The past few months I've been in the Pokemon world."

"No, Impossible." Arlon's mother was fully awake now.

"Then how else can you explain this?" said Arlon, dropping the blanket to reveal his tail.

"That's not real."

"I assure you that is real." Then Blake came into the room with them. That changed her mind about all of this. For the next hour, Arlon explained everything that had happened to him since he left. As soon as he was done, he then heard two similar voices. They both sounded familiar. "Axew? Xyantou?" Arlon went back to his room to find that he was right. There were 2 Axew in his room, obviously confused about what was going on.

"I'm telling you, this is my home world!" said one of the Axew. So that one must be Xyantou.

"How can you be so sure?" said Axew, very frightened by the surrounding area.

"Xyantou!" Arlon called, "Axew!" they turned their heads to see what was nearly impossible to them. A half human, half Pokemon creature is what Arlon now was.

"What the heck happened to you?" said Xyantou, scared at what he was looking at.

"I'm not quite sure." Then the most random thing came from Timothy's room. Timothy charged at Arlon with a stone sword yelling "Get owned!"

Arlon let his instincts take over. Next thing he knew, he was wielding a sword made of grass. Timothy froze. "How did you do that?" Then they started sparring. Things went fine for about the first three minutes, until Arlon got out of control and started trying to actually hurt Timothy. Timothy was somehow too fast and too smart for Arlon, even though he was part Snivy. That's when Timothy made a mistake. "You know, you're surprisingly slow for being part Snivy."

This threw Arlon into what he called 'rage mode.' Arlon was completely insane, swinging his sword like a maniac. It instantly became a real sword fight. Arlon was no longer holding back, and he nearly sliced Timothy's arm off twice. However, this only pleased Timothy. "Now we're talking! There's that rage of yours!" Then Arlon sliced Timothy's chest. Then the blade flew out of Arlon's hand and sliced him too. Then, they both fainted. As soon as they were on the floor, they started to transform. They both woke up two hours later to find that they were both Snivy. Not part Snivy either, they were the actual Pokemon.

Arlon was so startled by this he yelled "WHAT? WHAT?" A few seconds later, he had realized what must have happened and then started to look at Timothy. The leaf blade had transformed them into Snivy! Then, Arlon was blinded by a flash of green light. The light enveloped Arlon, Timothy, Blake, Xyantou and Axew. "Are we going back?"


	14. Chapter 13

They all awoke in an unfamiliar area. It was a really strange area, When they looked one way, there was tall grass and trees. The other way was a very rocky area, like mountains. It made no sense that there would be stone and plants in the same area.

Arlon was the first to speak. "Where..." but his thoughts were cut off when he looked at his brother. Was it him being colorblind or was it that Timothy was blue where he should be green? This could be trouble. Timothy didn't like to be singled out... "T-Timothy?"

"What am I, water or grass?" said Timothy, clearly interested in his own appearance. Axew then woke up and saw Timothy.

"Y-you," said Axew, "you're a shiny!"

"And that means?"

"You are a Pokemon of different a color!"

"Explain why you are so surprised?"

"Shiny Pokemon are really rare."

"Just exactly how rare?"

"Extremely rare!"

"Put it in a numerical value if you can, please."

"You really think everything can be expressed in numbers," said Arlon, "don't you?"

"If I had to guess, I would say only one of every ten thousand Pokemon are shiny." Axew moved closer to Timothy.

"Don't crowd me. I thought it would be even more uncommon, because of how you reacted."

"Your love for numbers is the thing I like the most about you!" said Arlon. Timothy slowly turned towards Arlon. "Remember when you solved that complex number code? That was amazing!"

"It really is you!" yelled Timothy, hugging Arlon. Was that purring he heard? "It's been far too long!"

"Why didn't you believe me until now?"

"I just wasn't sure."

"You're always the careful one, aren't you? I could learn a thing or two from you about that."

"Woah, wait a second..." said Blake. "If he's the careful one, how come he came charging at you with that sword?"

"He's ADHD. But you never intend to hurt anyone, do you?"

"Never! I just want to have some fun!" said Timothy.

"You are the weirdest creature I have ever met." said Axew.

There was a pause, and then, "Am I really that strange?"

"How come it took you so long to come up with a response?"

Then there was a very long pause before... "I can't process new things as fast as other people can."

"Explain?"

"How do I put this?" Another pause. "Whenever I am introduced to something new, I need time to see how it fits with everything else I know. I'm a lot smarter than you think though. Because of this though, I find the smallest things that are out of place and try to figure out if I'm thinking about it all wrong. If everything makes sense, I..." Timothy stopped. Everyone else except Arlon was looking elsewhere. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Why did you never tell me about this before?" said Arlon, enraged.

"It never seemed like the right time."

"Please, go on."

"Okay... If everything makes sense to me I can focus on other things. If it doesn't... how am I going to put this?" Yet another pause. "Everything else is blocked out until I understand why."

"Wow." Arlon started to shake. So much he never knew about... Then Timothy he realized something odd.

"Arlon, how come you're not chewing on anything?"

"I want to but... there's nothing that I can chew here for that comfort."

"You two are freaks!" said Xyantou. "I thought I had seen it all when I met Max! Too much information!" Blake had to laugh.

"No such thing as too much information!" Blake said. Arlon was becoming unstable.

"Bro, Are you okay?" said Timothy. Arlon was shaking uncontrollably. "Are you cold?"

"I-I can feel it... There's a tornado headed this way."

Xyantou laughed. "Impossibru! Ridiculast!" Blake started laughing as well.

"Why Ridiculast and not Ridiculous though?" asked Blake. The wind started to pick up.


	15. Chapter 14

"I don't like this," said Blake.

"There's no way we can survive another tornado," said Arlon. Timothy was trying to put the pieces together. Arlon never was able to tell when things like this happened before. Tornado weather was forming.

"I think we should get down," said Timothy.

"Maybe not," said Xyantou.

"What?" Then Timothy noticed it too. "Why are the winds going away from the tornado?" The tornado was on them, but they were being pushed away from it.

"What is happening?" yelled Arlon. Then Arlon was slammed into a tree. "Ow." Arlon then lost consciousness.

Arlon woke up to find that there was lots of falling around him, and there was five inches of snow on the ground, so his legs were buried. Visibility was very little past a few inches. His first thought was 'Snow? I want to chew!' Then he remembered he was a grass type. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Then he was hit by blast of fire from nearby. No damage due to heat and cold canceling. So Arlon looked around to see what had made the flame when he saw Blake. "Did you do that?"

"No..." said Blake.

"Really?"

"How are going to move in this place?"

"Try using water gun to melt the snow."

"Ok..." Blake tried using water gun, but when it hit the snow, the water turned into ice. "What the?" They were now looking at a thick sheet of ice on snow.

"There's no possible way it can be that cold and we're alive." Blake was confused. How come it froze on contact and not in midair? Arlon then got an idea. He called his vines to break off a bit of the ice Blake had created. Then he used it to push snow out of his way, allowing him to move.

"Hey, Blake?"

"What?"

"Try using razor shell to push the snow out of the way."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Blake then used his schalop to move the snow out of the way like Arlon. They managed to get to a warmer area without freezing. There was still a few patches of snow here and there, but there was plantlife and trees here. That's when they saw the others. They were frozen in a block of ice. "No."

"Timothy? Xyantou? Axew?"

"We have to get them out of there!"

"LEAF BLADE!" The move barely chipped it. Arlon started to repeatedly slam into the ice. Blake soon started to help him with razor shell. Arlon's tail was starting to freeze up, so he got another idea. Arlon went to the corner of the block and bit into it.

"Are you insane?" said Blake. "You're grass type, remember? your whole body will freeze!"

"I'll do anything for my family," said Arlon looking at Timothy. Arlon took another bite out of the ice. The flame mark on Arlon's hand began to glow. "What the heck?" Then Arlon was surrounded by fire. "LEAF BLADE!" this time, his tail went right through the ice block, chopping it into three pieces. Then Arlon did something that was impossible. "FLAMETHROWER!" A ball of fire flew at each of the ice pieces and melted them on contact. Then the fire disappeared.

"No way," said Blake. "How can a grass type use flamethrower?"

"It's the way I feel about you." explained Arlon. "I can't stand the thought of losing you." The fire went away. Timothy was waking up.

"My head..." said Timothy. Arlon rushed to his side.

"Bro, are you alright?"

"Why am i so warm... and yet I'm freezing at the same time?"

"You were in a block of ice, and I melted you out of it with flamethrower."

"How? How can you use flamethrower?" Arlon then showed Timothy the flame mark on his hand. "What are you, fire or grass?"

"Both."

"Not possible."

"It's possible. How come you woke up first?" Arlon collapsed. He hadn't realized that it had taken so much to pull that off.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Fine... just need some rest." Arlon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up!" No use, Arlon was out like a light.

Arlon was alone in darkness.

_Where am I? I was talking to Timothy and now?_

"Help me..."

_Who's there?_

"HELP!" Arlon woke up abruptly, hitting his head on Timothy's head.

"Ow!" They say in unison.

"Is he awake?" said Axew.

"Yeah, I'm up now," said Arlon. He didn't want to tell them what he had heard in his dream just yet.

"Can we finally get going?" asked Xyantou.

"Where?"

"Timothy found out which way the shelter was!"

"How did you do that?"

"Gets really technical if I try to explain," said Timothy. "Come on, lets go!" Arlon got up. They all started to move towards a mountain tn the distance.


	16. Chapter 15

They were walking for about ten minutes when they came across a flower patch. "Woah," Blake said, "It's beautiful!" Timothy was focused on the body of water past the flowers. Timothy was fidgeting with a piece of grass. Arlon noticed this and approached Timothy.

"Are you nervous?" asked Arlon.

"I-I'm not sure if we'll ever go back home." said Timothy.

"We must have some purpose here. I believe we will be released when we are finished here." Timothy was starting to lose control.

"Roses, mountains and a big blue sea?" Blake laughed at this.

"What now?" Then, Arlon heard a noise. It sounded like an electronic device playing music. Much to everyone's surprise, Arlon began to dance to it! He never thought music could be so amazing!

"I want to have it!" said Arlon, going towards where the music was coming from.

"Stop!" said Timothy, stopping Arlon with vine whip. "It may be a trap!"

"Hey, lighten up!" Then the music stopped. "Why you do this?" Arlon yelled in the direction it used to be coming from.

"There isn't much time left before dark," said Xyantou. "We'd best be on our way." Timothy let Arlon go and they all started to go towards the mountain. They got to the shelter without mush more trouble. A few hostile Pokemon here and there, but nothing too bad. Arlon was wide awake, but everyone else was very tired. When they reached the shelter, Arlon faked going to sleep. Once he was sure that everyone else was asleep, Arlon went to the panel where his journal was. Then he had a thought. _It won't be here. it's in the human world._ Arlon still flipped the panel to see that the journal was indeed there! Nice. Arlon then decided to write quite a bit this time...

**XxXxXx**

"Another earthquake?" said Xyantou. "That's the fourth one this week!" The shaking stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Arlon had fallen over because of the earthquake. He tried to get up, but to no avail. He was too weak.

"I'm going to find the source of all these earthquakes," said Quentin. "Max, make sure that Pokemon does not go anywhere." Yeah. Like Arlon could move.

"Alright then," said Max. Quentin left the shelter at a running speed. Xyantou then knelt down to make eye contact with Arlon. Arlon saw something on Arlon's wrist. It looked like a red device, with a top-shaped thing in the front. There was a blue gem in the center of the top.

"Are you okay, little guy?" asked Xyantou.

Arlon weakly said "Do I look okay to you?" Arlon's body was completely torn up from the tornado. It was a miracle he even survived. However, all Xyantou heard was "Snivy, Sni Snivy?"

"I wonder what type you are. You look like a grass type, but that symbol on your hand makes me think otherwise..." _What symbol?_Arlon looked his hand to find there was the symbol for fire burned into it. _What? How long has that been there?_ Arlon noticed sunlight filtering through a window. Arlon pointed to it.

"This guy is interesting to me," said Max. Xyantou noticed where Arlon was pointing and he understood.

"Do you heal faster in the sunlight or something?" asked Xyantou. Arlon nodded. Xyantou then picked up Arlon and placed him in a patch of sunlight on the floor. _This feels much better._ Arlon felt himself healing faster now. _I'm going to be okay._

"Okay, so maybe this one's a grass-type?" said Max. Arlon drifted into unconsciousness.

Arlon awoke to Quentin yelling "Help, Xyantou!" Arlon stood up and ran outside.

"No, Wait!" yelled Xyantou, following Arlon. Max wasn't far behind. Arlon was to quick for them to catch him. That is, until he stopped to see Quentin being chased by a Rampardos. Arlon started to charge an energy ball. Then Max tackled him. The energy ball flew into the sky.

"Leave this to Xyantou!" said Max. "Watch!" Xyantou held out his hand and the device on his wrist shot the top at Rampardos. There was a blue line wherever the thing went. The top started to circle around Rampardos. With each loop, the line went into Rampardos. Arlon was confused. _What good is this going to do? _Rampardos tried to attack the top with rock throw, but the top jumped and the line disappeared.

"Nice try!" said Xyantou. About two minutes later the rampardos was calmed down. The top flew back into Xyantou's device. Whatever just happened, it was amazing! Arlon's mind raced. _What just happened?_

Then A voice said "No!" Two figures wearing matching green outfits came from the shadows. "How can you even calm down a Rampardos?"

The other figure said "You're going to pay for this, you meddlesome ranger!" _Ranger? What the heck does that mean?_ "Do it, Feraligatr!" A hydro pump came out of nowhere and was heading towards Xyantou. The two figures left the scene. Arlon managed to wriggle free of Max's arms and throw himself in the way of the hydro pump!

"ENERGY BALL!" yelled Arlon. A green ball flew at the oncoming hydro pump. Explosion! When the dust cleared, the Feraligatr was standing in front of them. Xyantou held out his arm again, but then the Feraligatr ripped off the device and threw it aside. Then it pinned Xyantou to the ground. Then Feraligatr was hit by an energy ball from Arlon, sending him flying off Xyantou. "Want some of this?" Feraligatr shot a hydro pump towards Arlon. Arlon dodged it with ease. Arlon the jumped and said "LEAF BLADE!" Arlon's tail began to glow and become sharp. Then he slammed into Feraligatr. Then the Feraligatr fled. Max, Quentin and Xyantou were stunned.

"How did you do that?" said Max.

"I'm just that fast," said Arlon, even though he knew they wouldn't understand him.

"This guy is just amazing!" said Xyantou, reaching towards Arlon. Arlon climbed up his arm and wrapped himself around Xyantou's neck like a scarf. "This is surprisingly comfortable!"

"Let's go back to the shelter," said Quentin, "It's getting dark." Xyantou picked up the red device and reattached it to his wrist. Along the way, Xyantou explained to Arlon that the thing on his wrist was called a Capture Styler. When they got the shelter, Quentin and Max only stayed for a few minutes before leaving. Arlon decided to stay with Xyantou. As soon as Max and Quentin were gone, Arlon climbed off of Xyantou.

"You know what?" said Xyantou, "I believe we're going to be great partners." Xyantou fell asleep. Arlon then decided to create a journal...

**XxXxXxX**

Arlon closed his journal and went to sleep with the rest of his friends.


	17. Chapter 16

Arlon awoke to find that he was back home. _What? Why the heck?_ Arlon looked behind himself. _Still a Snivy's tail? What? _Arlon approached the door out of his room when it swung open. Arlon was looking at what he believed was a code. _15251221121503051301021103? What's that have to do anything..._

Arlon awoke from the dream. _Wha?_ It was the middle of the night. Arlon then remembered that weird musical tune he had heard. _Ah. Perhaps I should go check it out. It's only a ten minute walk from here. _Arlon started to leave the building. Timothy had seen this, however, and silently followed. Arlon was sure to avoid branches on the ground to avoid unwanted attention. _Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?_ Arlon looked behind him to see that there was nothing. _I don't like this._

Arlon then got to the area where he had heard the music. It was playing again! _Wow. It's so awesome! Wait a second... It sounds different. Why?_ Now Arlon was confused. Last time it sounded like a video game console. Now it sounded like it was being played on a flute. Arlon started to follow the sound. As he approached the sound, it got quite loud. Arlon didn't even notice that Timothy had fallen right behind him. He was too focused. Arlon then had a crazy thought. _How can I hear if I don't have any ears?_

Timothy then blurted out "Good question." That got Arlon's attention. Timothy hid behind a tree before Arlon could see him. Timothy didn't want him to know he was there unless Arlon was in danger.

"Is anybody there?" Arlon said. No response. Timothy's mind was starting to speed up. Why had he blurted out 'good question'? Was it just random? Or had he picked something off of Arlon's thoughts? Either way, he was confused. Arlon was starting to shake with fear now. He had never heard voices before. Arlon started to run towards the music. _That was weird..._

Arlon then saw something that made his mind go blank. Right there, in his face was a patch of burning ice! _What the heck is going on here? How is this even possible? _Timothy knew exactly how to make ice burn, but there was something wrong with the flame... Arlon started to approach the flame. Then he stopped. Somehow he knew. "Timothy?" Timothy fell over in shock. Arlon heard this and turned his head toward the sound. Sure enough, Timothy was right over there. _How the heck did I do that__?_

"How?" said Timothy. "Not possible!"

"It's about as impossible as this burning ice!" Then the fire stopped burning. The ice had melted. Then a green mist enveloped the area. Arlon fell asleep.

"Sleep powder?" said Timothy, not the least bit sleepy. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"What a surprise..." said a voice. "Insomnia. Things just got a whole lot more interesting." Then they started attacking Timothy. Timothy dodged whatever he thought was moving. Without the flame, it was too dark to make out a figure. He could only rely on sound. Timothy thought that these Pokemon were what made the music. The music was still playing, however. A sword was starting to form in Timothy's hands. "Yeah, I don't think so." The sword was ripped from Timothy's hands by an invisible force.

"Hey!" said Timothy. "Not fair!" Timothy tried to grab the piece of sword when he realized that he was being held in place by the same force. Then Timothy started to choke. Arlon awoke abruptly. Relying only on instinct, Arlon charged to his left. Wham. Arlon had slammed into whatever was choking Timothy, because he could move and breathe again.

"If anything happens to my brother I will KILL you!" yelled Arlon.

"We'll see about that," said the figure. Arlon then wrapped the figure in his vines. Arlon was blinded by rage. He chomped down on the figure as hard as he could. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" the figure screamed, much louder than Arlon expected. The figure then disappeared.

"You saved me!" said Timothy, hugging his brother.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Arlon, shoving Timothy back.

"What? What did I do?" Then he noticed something. Arlon wasn't breathing. He was possessed. "No. It can't be..."

"YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED," said Arlon, charging an energy ball. Arlon's eyes were completely red. Timothy grabbed the piece of sword he had formed before and swung it Arlon. Arlon dodged this with ease. The sword was completely formed now. Arlon threw energy ball at Timothy. Just as he did this, the red disappeared from his eyes. At the last moment, Timothy used the blade to cut through the energy ball, splitting it in two. When it hit the ground, each piece exploded on either side of him. The sword was broken, with Timothy was lying there unconscious.

"No," said Arlon. "What have I done?" Arlon leaned against Timothy. The flame on his hand was glowing again. Then he heard something. Arlon lifted his head off Timothy. Arlon had heard Timothy's heartbeat. He was still alive. Arlon picked him up with his vines and started to run, not noticing the thing on his wrist. Arlon ran until he came across a snowy field. He made a wrong turn. This was bad. He didn't have the strength to go to the shelter from here. Arlon walked away from the snow and found a patch of grass to lie down on. Arlon fell asleep instantly.

Timothy awoke early the next morning to see that he was in unfamiliar territory. He panicked until he saw Arlon lying on the grass next to him. Should he wake him? He decided not to. So Timothy just sat there. About ten minutes passed before he heard a familiar voice calling them. Timothy woke Arlon up and told him what he heard. Arlon responded with a weak "Let me sleep." Timothy then slapped Arlon. "Hey!"

"I'm telling you," said Timothy, "It's Blake!" At this, Arlon jumped up.

"Which way?" Timothy pointed towards his left.

"Come on, best not keep him waiting." They both ran towards an ocean. Arlon heard the voice. It was Blake's voice, alright. When they got to the ocean, Timothy was running so fast he couldn't stop before he fell into the water. Arlon laughed. "It's not fun-" Timothy stopped. Was he breathing underwater? Timothy inhaled and exhaled. Sure enough, he had plenty of air. "Whoa. This is awesome!" Arlon was skeptical about this. Arlon dived underwater with Timothy and tried inhaling. Arlon started to suck in water. He resurfaced.

"Hey, how come you can do that, but I cant?" Timothy didn't respond. he was having fun swimming, using his tail for propulsion. "Don't ignore me!" Timothy saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Timothy started to move towards it.


	18. Chapter 17

"Blake, is that you?" Timothy called out. No responce. Timothy moved closer. Arlon, not wanting to be left out, took a deep breath and dove under the surface. Arlon soon caught up with Timothy. "Huh? Can you..." Arlon shook his head. There was a faint whistling noise coming from the thing Timothy was headed for. Arlon froze. Timothy, however, was just more interested in what it was. They both approached the object, not worrying about how the water kept getting colder.

Arlon needed to breathe. He tapped Timothy on the shoulder and pointed up. Timothy understood. "Alright, go ahead. I'll wait here." Arlon started to rise. He was almost to the surface when he apparently ran into a sheet of ice. Not good. How was he going to get through this? He started slamming into the ice. Nothing. He tried again. This time, cracks started to form when he hit it. Timothy then appeared and smashed through the ice for him. They both surfaced.

Arlon gasped for breath. That was close. Glad Timothy heard me slam on the ice... They got out of the water and jumped on to the ice. "Wait a minute." said Arlon. "How can it be so warm with this ice?" Then they noticed that the hole they made was freezing over again. "Oh. So it only affects under the water?" Then Timothy tackled Arlon out of the blue. "Hey!" They both slammed into the ice. "What was that about?" Then what looked like a red stone flew right past where they just were

"Let's beat it!" said Timothy, starting to run.

"Hey! Don't run!" Timothy slipped on the ice and landed on his tail. He started sliding out of control. Arlon started to move towards him.

"C-c-c-c-cold!" said Timothy. "Help!" Timothy was trying to get back on his feet, but he was numb from the ice rubbing on him. Arlon broke into a run. He got surprisingly far without slipping. He was about to grab Timothy when he fell on his belly. Arlon then tried to grab him using vine whip when another stone came and slammed into Arlon. Arlon went flying away from Timothy. Arlon landed on his head, then slid on his belly, knocking him out cold.

Timothy felt someone grab his tail and turn him upright. "Who's there?" Timothy called out.

"Who else would be here to help you?" said a familiar voice from behind him. Timothy turned around to see that Xyantou was right behind him.

"Xyantou!" Timothy said happily. Then he saw somthing coming from behind Xyantou. "Jump left!"

"What?" Xyantou looked behind him, then jumped with Timothy. Another stone flew past them.

"Let's grab Arlon and get out of here!" They began to move towards Arlon. Xyantou was walking faster than Timothy, since he thought he could recover easier than him if he slipped. After they got to Arlon, they saw that the stones stopped coming.

"Come on, wake up!" said Xyantou.

"Ow," said Arlon weakly, "my head..." Arlon slowly got on his feet.

"Why did the stones stop coming?" asked Timothy.

"I guess they no longer see us as a threat," Xyantou said. "Let's go back to Axew and Blake." They managed to get across the icy lake without slipping.

"Now what?" said Arlon. "Which way?" Timothy was trying to figure out where they were. He started to recite how they had got here.

"Okay, so I must kept going forwards instead of going back to the flowers. Then we kept going towards the lake, we saw a part of it that wasn't frozen."

"Maybe we should keep walking around the lake until we find that part?"

"It's the only clue we have right now." Timothy started to run around the lake.

"Hey, wait!" said Xyantou. "I can't run as fast as you!" At this, Timothy slowed down. Then he saw what they looking for and started to run again.

"Over there!"

"Go on ahead and wait for us if you want!" said Arlon. Timothy then started to go full speed. Timothy got the water a full minute before Xyantou and Arlon did, so he jumped into the water and started to swim.

"Hey," said Xyantou. "Come up here." Timothy started to speed towards the surface. He leaped out of the water and onto the ground.

"Forgot to tell you," said Timothy, "I can breathe underwater!"

"Yeah, right. It doesn't help us now."

"Let's go!" Timothy started to walk away from the lake. They managed to to see any other Pokemon. When they reached the flower patch that they were at before, Timothy turned left. Then he saw something that caught his eye. There was a small cube of steel over to his right. Arlon saw it and approached out of curiosity. Timothy didn't believe that this was a trap, so he followed.

Arlon picked up the cube and said, "Huh, what's this doing in a flower patch?"

"Hey," said Xyantou, "There's something written on that thing!" That got Timothy's attention. He looked at the inscription.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Timothy.

"You can read that? What's it say?"

"It says: When they become one, the masters of fire, ice, and electricity shall merge."

"The heck?"

"Come on, let's go back to Axew and Blake!" said Arlon. They began to move again. It took about eight minutes to get back to them, but when they did, Blake was so relieved to see them safe.

"I told you they would be fine!" Axew said.

"Hey," said Arlon, "Timothy?"

"Yeah?" said Timothy, "What is it?"

"I had a strange dream last night. I thought I was home and still has a Snivy's tail. Then when I approached my door it flew open to reveal this code."

"What did the code say?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out. I have the numbers written in my journal though."

"Really? Let me take a crack at it." Arlon want inside and showed Timothy the panel where his journal was hidden. It wasn't there.

"I must have not put it away." said Arlon, looking around the shelter. "Oh, there it is!" Arlon pointed to his bed. Timothy went and picked up the journal and started to look through the pages. He found what he was looking for on the back.

"Is this the code?"

"Yeah. Can you solve it?"

"Give me the thing you used to write this."

"Okay." Arlon handed timothy a black cylindrical object.

"Chalk?"

"I believe." Timothy began to work with the numbers is many different ways. After about ten minutes he started to get frustrated.

"Add, subtract, multiply, nothing's working! Wait... Maybe I'm over thinking it." He tried to convert all the digits to letters. Still nothing. He even tried rearranging the letters. Then he decided that maybe two digits was one letter. Then he saw it. "I think Iv'e got it!"

"Really?"

"I think I know our next move!"

"Tell me!"

"So all we need to do is..."


	19. Chapter 18

"Go back to where we first got here!" said Timothy Excitedly.

"What now?" said Axew.

"How will this help anything?" Xyantou muttered.

"You've lost it," said Arlon. "Haven't you?"

"Oh, please," said Timothy. "I've already gone crazy. It reads 'You'll come back' when solved."

"Really? Let me see just how you managed to come up with that." Arlon took his journal back from Timothy and looked at the writing.

"Have this back too!" Timothy threw the black chalk at Arlon, Hitting him in the nose.

"My nose." Arlon rubbed his nose in pain. "Why do you have to always have to surprise me"?

"I do it because I just like to see how you deal with it. How come it hurt? You're supposed to be tougher than that."

"Surprise is dangerous."

"I think we should rest." said Blake.

"That's a good idea." said Timothy, putting the steel cube on the floor and getting into bed. The others settled down and they all fell asleep fairly quickly.

Arlon woke up in his home, fully human. He got to his feet and saw something scratched into his door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and read the writing on the door. It looked like: Your heart will always remember, what the mind can forget. Arlon opened the door and went downstairs to the computer. It was already on, but no one was there. There was a text file open on the computer that said: Arlon, a second examination shall blow your mind. Wake up! Arlon realized that he was in a dream.

"Wake up!" said Timothy shaking his brother. "We've got company!" This woke up Arlon.

"Where?" said Arlon, looking around. "Wait, this is where I first-"

"It's about time you showed up, Arlon." said a voice.

"Who?"

"Call me Mykanzai." Out of nowhere, a strange creature appeared. It had a round head, similar to an Oshawott's, but it had diamond-shaped eyes, a triangular nose, and two fangs sticking out of it's mouth. It's body was a yellow colored cone, with robotic arms sticking out of the sides. It didn't appear to have any legs, it was just floating there. "I was the one who made you the master of fire."

"What? Did you make those messages, too?" Arlon asked.

"No. That was your subconscious."

"Just what exactly are you?"

"I am the being that controls the flow between the dimensions here. I control what objects get into this world, and what objects escape from it. Remember that thing that transported you here?"

"The stone structure?"

"I created that structure to welcome the humans to this world. And you were the first to find it."

"Explain to me the way the dimensions work," said Timothy.

"That, I cannot tell you. I can only say two words: Glass. Mirrors."

"Aw." Arlon said. "Why do you do this?"

"I must go now, but we may meet again sometime." Then everything went black.

Arlon woke up to the sound of thunder. He got on his feet and looked outside. It was daytime, because Arlon could see some light filtering through the clouds. It was raining hard, and every minute or so there wound be a flash of light. In spite of all this, Arlon still went outside. The rain beat down on him, but he hardly felt it due to being a grass type. Then he wondered why the others didn't seem to be awake. His thoughts were interrupted by a blinding flash of light, followed by an extremely loud explosion sound. "Lightning's not supposed to explode!" Arlon said to himself, as he went to investigate.

"Help me..." said a voice. Arlon looked to see Timothy, but obviously he was hit by the lightning, as he looked scorched. The sight of his brother sent a surge of energy through his body as he picked him up and carried him to a nearby tree, out of the rain.

"Are you okay?" said Arlon, voice shaky.

"I-I don't know..." said Timothy weakly, "if I will survive this."

"No! You can't leave me!"

"It's not up to you what happens to me."

"Please! Stay with us!"

"Who knows... I could survive... but I need to rest... or I have no chance..." Timothy fell asleep. Arlon began to cry.

"No! You... You can't die! There is still so much to do!" Arlon hugged his brother, eyes closed. "Come back to me!" Timothy was still burning up, but Arlon didn't care. He needed his brother. Then he heard it. The sound of his heartbeat. This meant two things. One: his brother was still alive, but he was hanging by a thread. Two: the rain must have stopped, for his heartbeat would otherwise be drowned out by the sound. Arlon stopped crying. He took his brother back to the shelter and put him in his bed. Everyone was shocked at the condition he was in.

"What happened to him?!" said Blake.

"Is he alive?" said Xyantou.

"He got hit by lightning," said Arlon, "and, yes, he's still alive."

"We can't go anywhere until he recovers." said Axew.

"If he indeed survives. It might be too late." said Xyantou. Arlon smacked his face with the journal. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's his brother, remember?" said Blake. "I don't think he wants to think about what he would do if he was gone. I think it's best if we leave the both of them alone."

"Let's leave this place," said Xyantou, heading outside.

"Do you think we should? I mean, what if something happens to Arlon and he can't watch over his brother?" said Axew worriedly.

"Just go," said Arlon angrily.

"Okay, no need to get all mad about it!" said Blake, going after Xyantou.

"Axew, go! Leave me alone with my brother!"

"No," said Axew defiantly. "I will stay with you no matter what happens."

"Fine. Just don't touch my brother, or you die."


End file.
